Human and Zyuman
by Pornchanok1029
Summary: Yamato,Sela and Tusk go to find the cube in the town.What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story.

Sorry if my English is bad.

All characters belongs to TOEI

* * *

 **-At Treehouse-**

 _Yamato has somethings to talk with Sela. But he doesn't find her. Yamato walk around the house and Uncle Mario see._

"What are you doing?Yamato."Said Uncle Mario

"Uncle Mario!Do you know where is Sela?"Said Yamato

"Sela-Chan?I think she goes outside."Said Uncle Mario

"Really?Where?"Said Yamato

"I don't know...Maybe with Amu like always."Said Uncle Mario

"I think so..."Said Yamato

 _Then Yamato see Amu come back._

"Yamato!What are you doing?"Said Amu

"I'm going to find...Hm...Amu...Sela not with you?"Said Yamato

"Yes."Said Amu

"Ah...Where are you now,Sela?"Said Yamato

"I think she nearby here."Said Amu

"I hope it so."Said Yamato

 _Yamato see outside and thinking._

"Maybe she goes to that place..."Yamato said himself.

 **-At Link Cube-**

 _Sela Stands looking at Link Cube._

"When will got back to Zyuland...?"Said Sela

"Finally found you!"Said Yamato

"Yamato!"Said Sela

"What a are you doing here?"Said Yamato

"I'm just thinking about Zyuland..."Said Sela

"I understand...but we should go home now."Said Yamato

"Okay."Said Sela

 **-At Treehouse-**

 _After the meal_

"Every Body!Listen to me,please."Said Yamato

"What?"Said Zyumans

"I think that tomorrow we should go out to find the cube."Said Yamato

"That's a good idea."Said Leo

"Sound great!But how?"Said Tusk

"Um...How about divided into two groups?"Said Yamato

"Okay!"Said Zyumans

"Well...How to divide?"Said Amu

"Um...let's Drawing straws!"Said Yamato

 _The results come out...Leo and Amu get long stick and Yamato,Sela and Tusk get short stick._

"Well...Leo and Amu on the same group. And I, Sela, and Tusk is another group."Said Yamato

"Um...Where to find it?"Said Sela

"We're going to find it around the city."Said Leo and Amu

"Okay!And we're going to find in the town."Said Yamato

"Okay!"Said Sela and Tusk

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **I hope you like it and Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_After everyone Talk finished._ _Everyone dispersed to sleep_ _._

 _The next day._ _Everyone was departing_ _for finding the cube as talked yesterday._

 **-At Leo and Amu side-**

"Ah! There are nothing interesting!"Said Leo

"Don't care about that!We should find the cube!"Said Amu

"I know!...You look very lively today."Said Leo

"I'm lively everyday…"Said Amu

"I know…Let's find the cube now!"Said Leo

"Okay!"Said Amu

 **-At Yamato,Sela and Tusk side-**

"The Town is very large…"Said Sela

"I think it too large…"Said Tusk

"Let's find it in a park!"Said Yamato

"Hm!?"Said Sela and Tusk

"In this time,the city has a lot of people and it's very busy"Said Yamato

"That's true..."Said Sela

"Yeah…"Said Tusk

"All right,let's go to the park now!"Said Yamato

"Okay…"Said Sela and Tusk

 **-At the park-**

"Ah…This park is large too…"Said Tusk

"Mm…"Said Sela

"Nah…So,let's dispersed for search the cube."Said Yamato

 _Then,they were dispersed for search the cube…After that Tusk went to talk to Yamato._

"Yamato!"Said Tusk

"Tusk!What's wrong?"Said Yamato

"Can I ask you some question?"Said Tusk

"Hm…?"Said Yamato

"Please answer the truth,Okay?"Said Yamato

"Ah…Okay."Said Yamato

"How do you feel about Sela?"Tusk said seriously

"Hah..!"Said Yamato

"Answer me!"Said Tusk

"Ah…Friend…Close friend"Said Yamato

"Are you sure?"Said Tusk

"Um…Maybe…"Said Yamato

"Maybe?What do you mean!"Tusk said nervously

"You look very serious..."Said Yamato

"Really?…But answer me,please."Said Tusk

"She's only my friend!Okay!"Said Yamato

"Well,that's great."Said Tusk

"Hm?Why?"Said Yamato

"Don't forgot!You are human,but Sela's not."Said Tusk

"Don't tell me that you think I like Sela."Said Yamato

"Ah…Um"Said Tusk

"Don't be joke. She's only my friend."Said Yamato

"That's good.I will go to find the cube."Said Tusk

"Bye!"Said Yamato

 _Then,Tusk go to find the cube._

"My feel towards Sela…Ah!It's hard to say!"Yamato said himself

'Hm…What is my true feeling towards Sela?'Yamato think

"Never mind!I should focus to find the cube."Said Yamato

 _1 hour later._ _Everyone were gathered._

"Did you find it?"Said Yamato

"No…"Said Sela

"Me,too"Said Tusk

"Hmm…I think It's not here."Said Yamato

"Um!Let's go to another place."Said Tusk

"Okay…Sela what's wrong?"Said Yamato

"Nothing…Don't worry."Said Sela

"Are you sure?You don't look really good!"Said Yamato

"I'm okay."Said Sela

"What you two doing?We should go now."Said Tusk

"Okay!Okay"Said Yamato and Sela

 _Suddenly,_ _Sela's fin and Tusk's tail went up._

"Deathgalian _!"_ Said Sela and Tusk

"Again?Why now?"Said Yamato

"This feel…"Said Sela

"It nearby here..."Said Tusk

"Eh!"Said Yamato

"Be careful!"Said Tusk

"What should we do…"Said Yamato

"Shh,be quiet"Said Sela

"…That way!Watch out!"Said Sela

We all bend down,the tree after us is broken felling.

"Oh!You heard too far!How Cool."Said Deathgalian

"Finally you Appeared!Let's Go"Said Yamato

Eagle! Shark! Elephant!

"Honno Kakusei!"

"Oh!I see…You are Zyuohger."Said Deathgalian

"Don't underestimate…this planet!"Said Yamato

"Sorry!We're late."Leo and Amu arrived

"All right!Let's fight!"Said Yamato

* * *

 **To Be Continued...** **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sounds fun…Moebas!" Said Deathgalian

 _Zyuohger start fight Moebas and Deathgalian._

"…Yasei Kaihou!"Said Zyuohger

 _Sela,Leo,Tusk and Amu fight_ _the Moebas._

 _And Yamato Fly and shoot Deathgalian with Zyuoh Buster._

"You're great…Red Boy." Said Deathgalian

"But I don't losing to you anymore!" Said Deathgalian

 _Then,_ _Deathgalian_ _shoot Yamato back._

"Ugh!"Said Yamato

"Yamoto!"Other said and run to him

"You…"Said Leo

 _Sela,Leo,Tusk and Amu run to fight the_ _Deathgalian_.But _Deathgalian_ _shoot_ back…

"I think it would be fun…So boring." Said Deathgalian

"Hey!Where are you going!"Said Leo

"I don't want to fight to a boring person!See you!"Said Deathgalian

"Wait!"Said Yamato

"What should we do…"Said Amu

"Let's go back to treehouse to plan…"Said Tusk

 **-At Treehouse-**

"Ah!That Deathgalian is very strong…"Said Leo

"Maybe…we should ambush it."Said Tusk

"Hm?"Other said

"It's aptitude is shooting,right?"Said Tusk

"Um… Probably yes"Said Other

"Um…If it true,maybe we will unfavorable."Said Yamato

"So…"Said Tusk

 _Everyone are talking and planning how to defeat Deathgalian._

"Um… I think it probably done."Said Yamato

"But,just try it the best!"Said Yamato

"Okay!"Said Other

 _That Night,Yamato is Sleepless because he worries,Yamato go out to living room._

"Ah!...What am I worry about…Hm Sela!?"Said Yamato

"Shh!The other are sleeping."Said Sela

"Oh!Sorry…Are you sleepless too?"Said Yamato

"Um…I worry something…Don't tell me that…"Said Sela

"Yes!Me too."Said Yamato

"Really…What are you worry about?"Said Sela

"I don't know…And your?"Said Yamato

"Same to you…"Said Sela

 _The sound quietly a few minute.._

"Eh…Maybe I worry about Tusk's question."Said Yamato

"Hm Tusk was asked you too?"Said Sela

"Yes…What was he ask you?"Said Yamato

"Um...How I feel about you…"Said Sela

"That same to me."Said Yamato

"Eh!Are you kidding me?"Said Sela

"No!But…What is your answer?" Yamato said seriously

"Why you want to know…"Said Sela

"Nah…Tell me…please"Said Yamato

"No,I don't tell you…"Said Sela

"Ah…"Yamato said sadly

"…Okay!I will tell you later."Said Sela

"After defeat Deathgalian finished."Said Sela

"…Um Okay!"Said Yamato

 **-The Next Day in the City-**

"Ah!So boring."Said Deathgalian

"Stop that! _Deathgalian_."Said Yamato

"Zyuohger?Finally you came."Said Deathgalian

"Let's go"Said Yamato

Eagle! Shark! Lion! Elephant! Tiger!

"Honno Kakusei!"

"Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger!"

"Don't underestimate…this planet!"Said Yamato

"Moebas!" Said Deathgalian

"Yasei Kaihou!"Said Zyuohger

 _Zyuohger fight_ Deathgalian _.And_ Deathgalian _was Defeated_

 _After defeat_ Deathgalian _,Everyone were go home_

"Hey!Sela."Said Yamato

"Hm?What's wrong?"Said Sela

"Don't tell me you have forgot?What's your answer?"Said Yamato

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Sorry for late.I have some problems...But now it okay.I'm not good at fighting part.

Sorry about it.

Thanks for read.


End file.
